Talk:The Precursors (LoyalHaloFan)
The physical appearance of Precursors has been stated in . ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, i have not found a good enough photo to match those characteristics so i'm keeping this until i can find a better picture. --LoyalHaloFan 04:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan I even think that Spartan-118 is fine with the appearance since he linked it to the main page, if he wanted me to change it he would've told me during that time. --LoyalHaloFan 04:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan :Regardless, it is in contradiction of canon and therefore NCF. Fix it before I tag it. ::Screw it, I'll tag it anyway. ::Appearance is contradictory to established canon in Halo: Cryptum. , it gives a full description. ::The last Precursor mentioned in Halo: Cryptum is the last Precursor. As in the LAST. The Forerunners rebelled against the Precursors and eradicated them completely, leaving only a single one alive. here for details. ::In 150,000 BC, the Forerunners rose to become the dominant race in the Milky Way galaxy. The Forerunner-Precursor war would have been prior to that, so there cannot be any Precursor activity after that. ::You have 14 days to fix the article to make it canon friendly. After that, it gets namespaced. Cheers and happy editing. Since it makes you guys feel good to pick on other people, especially the way you people are acting I've decided to delete this page, have fun picked on other people. I've never seen a page get canon disputed b/c of a picture. You people are so full of it. If you guys are here to harass me just delete my username --LoyalHaloFan 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan No, i'm not fixing, just delete my username. Calling him a "whiny baby" isn't going to make him want to fix it, Shivly. He wants it deleted, so I guess someone will have to delete it. Simple as that, discussion pretty much over. --The Songbird 08:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :If the writer wants the said page deleted, he needs to add the tag to the page. Thank you, - [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 14:41, August 7, 2011 Seems this page was a waste of 3 hours :Pikapi, it doesn't help when you asked if you could NCF every article in a user category. That makes them feel victimized and discriminated against. Sure, I could tell you were joking, but you have to remember that it's not a good idea to push new users around. They take it the wrong way, as we've seen many times before. :TGC, lighten up, will ya? I know you think LoyalHaloFan is overreacting, which I agree with, but you don't add insult to injury by mocking them. No, you're not being uncivil, but there is a huge difference between being civil and being polite. And I'm sure it shouldn't be too much to ask for you to be polite. :Shivly, that was just uncalled for. Period. :LoyalHaloFan, my advice would be not to feel discouraged. One thing you have to understand about this wiki is that we have a very strict policy on making everything canon-friendly. This will limit the "creativity" of some users, but it has helped to keep our database of writing much more tidy than fanfiction.net. Of course, this will often lead to users going a bit overboard in terms of criticism and will sometimes unintentionally become condescending upon newer members. From what I can see of your article, there may be a few discrepancies but nothing unfixable. And your writing itself is what I would consider decent. So I'd recommend you stick with the wiki and let your writing do the talking for you. Things will pick up if you just hold out for a few weeks or so. ::Understood. I will refrain from this behaviour in the future. It will not happen again. Vote For Namespace For #Author has failed to meet the requirements and resolve contradictions in the article in the allotted time period. :Stay cool, LHF, there's no need to start attacking TGC. He is following site policy, but if there's something he said that you disagree with, you two can resolve it politely. Once an admin comes in, that is your cue to halt. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Gutsy, seriously. LHF never called you a troll, so calm down. You're just prolonging the argument when you've already been told to drop it. So drop it, before you get a ban for "childish and uncivil behaviour".